Raising Harry In School
by Tiffany's Hogwarts Secrets
Summary: What a to do when Lily & the Marauders find a 5-year-old Harry P. Unknown to them, that he has his 15-year-old mind. What to do when they take care of him. Can he get back? Will he get back to 15? TimeTravel. R&R Abandoned, and up for Adoption. Rewriting!
1. Harry

**Chapter One. "Are you James, or are you Harry?" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This story is recently being updated.**

"Look Lils," James murmured, "I... I _love_ you alright? Can you just, please give me a chance? I can show you I am not really like that. I -"

His murmuring was interupted by a crash and a piece of rubble fell on top of his head.

"Arg!" yelped James. He rubbed at his head. He knew he shouldn't have stayed in the common room near that broken area roof that Sirius and him made.

It was nightfall at the moment and his three best friends were currently in detention and Sirius' three-way mirror was currently in his trunk. His invisability cloak was taken by Lily... He wished he had been more careful and now he had to steal it back. He sighed and plopped down onto the cushy recliner behind him, rubbing his head where a bruise was forming. That rubble hurt like hell.

"Prongs get your arse out here!" he heard from the entrance of the portrait hole, causing James to fall off the recliner in surprise. He got up and scampered ove to the entrance. He opened it in confusion to see Remus, Sirius, and Peter... Remus was holding a little boy though who was unconscious with a bruise on his forehead and a lightning bolt scar next to the bruise.

"Oh thank Merlin, it wasn't really James!" yelped Sirius from what James could tell had thought the boy was James. They did look alike...

"Where and How?!?" was all James could say from his speechless state of shock.

"We found him just come out of nowhere past out on the floor next to the entrance hall and we thought he was you... well we thought he was you and you were shrunk or something."

"Let me get the map." James said quickly.

"- what map?" came a voice, "Don't tell me you didn't just have a cloak... you have a map now?" It was Lily.

"Lils! Not now!" James barked. Lily looked stunned. Not caring if he just called her Lils. He sounded serious... no pun intended. She looked over him and gasped at the sight of the unconscious little boy. She followed the four boys as they ran to the Headmaster's office. They didn't care if she was following right now...

"Gummy Worms," chorused Lily and Remus. The gargoyle moved aside and the group ran up the revolving stair case with ease.

"Enter" said the ever so familiar voice of their headmaster. They entered and Remus set the boy gently on the sofa in the office. Albus looked at the child curiously.

"Erm sir... well,-" Lily began but I quickly interupted knowing she was upset with the fact a little boy was unconscious next to her. "We found this little kid-"

"I'm...not...a...little...kid..." spoke up the boy. Everyone turned to him who was trying to wake up but clearly didn't have alot of strength.

"Well hello child," chuckled Dumbledore. You could obviously tell he knew who the boy was.

"Who is he and why is he here?" James asked curiously.

"...I believe the name is Harry James Potter or something like that. I recieved a letter telling me that this would happen. He is from the future and I believe he is James Potter's son." Dumbledore answered.

"Son of... me??!?" James questioned. Dumbledore nodded. James quickly got from my seat and ran to Harry. Harry was struggling to awaken.

"Who is his mother and you mean he is from the Future??" Lily asked.

Dumbledore chuckled alot more and said, "My dear I well let you four figure out his mother and yes he is from the future. Indeed, my older self from the Future sent a letter saying a boy might land here someday by complete accident. His potion must have exploded I am betting. But before I can send him into the future Harry must be raised here for one year or almost one for it seems he can only return there. Now I am putting you four in charge of caring for the young Harry. Now, off you go with him and tell him he is in the past when he wakes up. Oh as well give him this letter." and with a quick nod he shooed us out.

"Don't... die... DumbleDore..." murmured Harry still trying to wake up. We looked at him curious in what was in the future and what he was dreaming of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight- you have to raise your Baby Cousin now at SCHOOL?" moaned Lily's friend Anney as they had to lie to her about that. The four nodded giving Anney a huge shock. "Wait he is Potter's baby cousin right? But if you ask me he could be Potter's baby BROTHER!" laughed Anney. Sirius and Remus fell over laughing but James only stared at the child in curiousity and worry of his future son that Lily was holding carefully letting him rest his body on the couch but his head on her lap, How she felt alot of worry for him too.

Harry's Pov

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to wake up as hard as I could but hearing the voices I calmed myself until, when I felt myself on someone's lap, I seemingly woken up finally but my eyes half opened. I moaned a bit but heard a "Everyone he is waking!" People surrounded me and looked at me waiting to see if I was okay.

"Harry! You okay?" cried outloud a voice I knew was Sirius, my godfather, oh wow I wish he was still alive but wait! Am I dead?

"Who...are you?" I croaked but then it came to me.

"I'm who I guess you know as Daddy and this is Sirius and Remus oh and Lily." James snickered from hearing himself call himself daddy.

I slowly got up rubbed my eyes open and looked at them. "Daddy" I thought looked down but before I could talk about my small body I read the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I trust you are doing well. Yes, I knew you would be sent to the past by a potion accident. Think of this as a vacation and become a kid again. I see this as your second chance, until I send someone to come get you of course. Have fun being five._

_Thankyou, _

_Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of WitchCraft and Wizardry._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... We have a couple of questions to ask you but I am sure you wonder where you are and when you are." Lupin replied breaking Harry out of his Concentration.

Firstly they all stared into Harry's identical eyes to someone...someone who had those same green ones.

"Lily! Blimey it's you! Your his mother I bet!" Cried James outloud with eager in his tone.

Harry was a bit confused so Lupin ignored the others and explained, "You landed outside the common room out cold. Dumbledore says your from the future and that you accidentaly transported yourself to the past using a mistake from your potion. Well as you just heard I am betting you know those two (Gesturing towards Lily and James. Harry's eyes got bigger.) are your parents in the age of 17." When Lupin finished explaining Harry sighed wanting to tell them how old he was.

Instead he started to talk, "Yes my mum-my is her. (Lily and James stopped fighting and looked at Harry. Harry uneasy about desguising his attitude that would mark him as a teenager.) I can only remember dropping something into this uh-bubbly thingy and I just woke up."

"How old are you?" Sirius asked mischieviously. "f-five." Harry said at last after restraining himself from saying anything else, like fifteen or sixteen.

Harry blushed as everyone smiled at him, adoring the young five-year-old child. A few minutes later Harry yawned quietly when everyone was chilling around talking to one another, Anney reentered missing all that news luckily.

"So he woke up!" Anney claimed. Harry looked up at her puzzled. "He is really cuter than his older cousin here." gesturing to James. James winked giving Harry the knowledge Anney didn't know about him. "How old are you sweetie?" Anney said leaning over in her calm baby like tone so she wouldn't scare Harry but just by seeing he up in his face made him jump back a bit.

Harry answered slowly, "Five." and turned away. Anney awed smiling at him then turned and dragged herself to bed dozily.

"Don't worry she'll be herself tomorrow." Sirius reassured the shocked Lily and James seeing as Anney never had that kind of tone for anyone before.

Harry dozed off while the Marauders held a nice game of Exploding Traps and Lily was beside him reading a book. She put her book down finding him asleep in her lap she smiled.

She combed his Jet Black Hair back with her hands and gave a bit of a giggle seeing how cute her future son is.

The sunrise had risen the next day as Harry was the first in the boy's dormentory to wake. He quickly showered and changed (With the clothes and supplies Dumbledore had sent to him over night) into a T-shirt with nice plain blue Jeans. He ruffled his hair knowing it wouldn't flatten and ran down to the common room secretly not to disturb James and sirius but he wondered where Lupin was.Without thinking as he reached the portrait hole he was about to open it when he realized he didn't know the password. Quickly a girl in the Common Room, although shocked at his appearance, told him and with that he left. Harry had fun walking around exploring his favorite secret passages and most of all the outdoors. He wish he could use his magic but there were clearly students all very near the grounds he knew better but just kept walking around until someone had caught hold of his hand firmly.

"Who might this little prat be? He looks like a mini potter! I bet he is." Harry turned around to find a group of Slytherins around him and the one holding onto him was Snape.

Harry could only let out a whimper as he couldn't use magic. Fortunetly just in the nick of time as Snape almost hexed harry, Lupin had hexed Snape away from Harry. To Harry's relief he was saved but he knew he would maybe get scolded for leaving alone around the Corridors.

"Harry! What on Earth do you think you are doing? Sneaking around Hogwarts unsurpervised. You might have gotten lost. Come with me," with that Lupin grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and walked him straight back to The common room where James and Sirius including Lily were mumbling clearly worried about him.

"Harry James Potter!" Screeched Lily that almost everyone turned to stare at James but came to attention she was reffering to the little boy.

Lupin explained he found him outside about to get hexed by Snape. Harry feeling childish hid behind Remus. Sirius snickered after hearing that Remus hexed Snape into a wall knocking him out. James on the other hand had felt a bit furious and concern but felt hungry.

After majoring Lecturing from Lily at Harry they went to the Great Hall. They knew Dumbledore wanted them there to introduce Harry so they dragged him along as well.

"Good Morning Students. I notice some of the students here must know that we have a young boy, Harry Potter, cousin of James Potter in our hands here at Hogwarts but for reasons I must not explain. But for Further reply on this manner anyone hexing this child will deal with immediate punishment for 'harming an innocence age.' age the ministry puts that. Now that I have finished my announcement, lets EAT."

Students began chattering of young Harry often searching for James to find Harry next to him. Everyone couldn't help but Awe in admiration for the boy.

Yet James and him seemed like brothers. They resembled eachother Too Much...


	2. Hiding from Lily

Chapter 2

When breakfast had ended the four and Harry went to the common room. Harry felt a bit tired but wanted to hang with his parents, well soon to be ones.

Lily was the only one that stayed with him because apparently all were due to go to the first 4 classes except lily. Lily was supposed to attend to the last 5.

"I wanna do something mummy." complained Harry who rather enjoyed calling Lily that. Lily laughed "He's calling me mummy," she thought giving a sense of pride in herself as well as Joy.

**Harry's Pov**

I was surely bored being with just my mum. Shortly after mum suggested we play Wizard's chess, so I joined just to kick back time.

An hour or so later Lily fell asleep with her book in her hands. I grinned and snuck up heading for the portrait. _I still remember that the Password is Lilacs_.

I wondered around for a bit and into an abandoned room which seemed to be like a spare common room only a bit older and spacious. I strolled around and by getting bored I marked this place on my note parchments [_to visit this place again_ and wondered around outside when I was suddenly being caught hold of by mum.

"umm..." I began cowardly feel my heart sink as I could see she was getting a bit furious for this was the second time I ran around today without anyone to go with.

**-------- End of Harry's Pov**

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? Running around a castle he doesn't even know, while classes are about! Someone might come out while Teachers are away and hex or jinx Harry. What do I do to Harry? Surely I need to punishment." thought lily.

Harry began to think of an excuse but before one would come out of his mouth lily gave him a slap on his behind, without meaning for it to be hard, but she didn't realize that until Harry had blurted, "Ouch!" Lily beamed at him and replied, "That's for running off a second time today. Another time and I will spank you again! Now come on, you can see james er- I mean Daddy later..." Lily grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to the common room. She stopped him, sat him down, and made him guzzle down a sleeping potion which Harry didn't realize that, before he was past out cold on the couch.

James and the Marauders shortly arrived in the common room finding a sleeping Harry and a sten Lily not leaving her place. "He fell asleep?" asked the disappointed Sirius as he wanted to play with harry since it was their turn to watch him.

"Well sorta"

"Sorta?" asked a confused James.

"I made him drink a sleeping potion because he ran off for the second time again today." Lily explained.

Remus sighed suddenly noticing Harry waking up who shouted, "I'm not drinking that again!!!" making everyone of the gryffindors laugh.

James looked at Harry's eyes and somehow found himself beginning to talk, "Hey Harry..." He suddenly put a silencing Charm around them and finished his questions, "How come you seem nervous about calling us mum and dad, we did raise you didn't we? Plus why do you have a scar?"

Harry froze when all eyes were on him. Maybe he could tell him that but not his age of him being a wizard yet? "I-ii.." he began. Lily Remus Sirius and James looked at him noticing that he was rather really uncomfortable now.

"I didn't...grow...up...with...you..." he whispered but unfortunately Remus and Lily heard to their shock they explained for him.

"Why not aren't we your parents??" asked the anxious James who was now thinking that Harry wasn't Lily's son. Harry turned his head away. Then continued by whispering it to Sirius. Sirius after his shock told them, "He says that you both had died when he was one so he was sent to live with the Dursleys. You know Lily's sister. he also says that he got that scar from the night you died." Sirius then looked a bit dumbfounded asked, "How?" Harry had a bit of tears in his eyes so James and Lily wrapped their arms around him so they could calm him down to continue, "Well..." Harry said a few minutes later, "Voldemort [everyone flinched tried to kill me with that [sounding a bit childish on purpose "Killing" curse but somehow I ended up with just this scar thingy..." Harry's voice trailed off to let everyone gather their thoughts and blurt out like everyone else always do, "YOU SURVIVED THE KILLING CURSE?" Harry just nodded and without a moment's hesitation he ran up the stairs into his bed crying his hearts out feeling a hole in his heart.

A few minutes or so past and James and Sirius with Remus came in and comforted Harry till he stopped crying. It was a good thing nobody knew he was 16, he was crying like a baby.

Shortly after the drama everyone forgot when Sirius blurted,"LETS SHOW HARRY WHAT US MARAUDERS DO. PRANK STYLE."

Harry who wasn't expecting anyone to yell, fel over off his bed causing everyone to laugh their heads off.

"How about we pull one on the whole school this time. Like at Dinner?" Remus asked excited to show Harry their pride.

James thought and thought then suggested, "We can use Harry's voice as a special treat, afterall everyone thinks Harry's little ittle cutie voice is sweet" he grinned mischievously. Harry looked at them as they all nodded and gave in. He really hated this voice so that's why he wanted to see this one come to use.

"We could..." Sirius began _**and that's where I'll leave it. So you can't hear.**_

Lily attended her classes as Harry and James played exploding Traps and Sirius and Lupin raced to finish their homework seeing James had already beat them.

"Mate your just too fast, finishing before even leaving study hall." muttered Sirius.

Harry laughed and felt really happy about being with his father.

Time flew by fast as Dinner occurred. The marauders and Harry anxious of their new prank plans.

When the four went down to dinner they saw lily chatting with her friends when they sat down and went to eat when suddenly everyone screamed as the four laughed.

Everyone in the great hall [with the exception of Harry James Remus and Sirius had their skin, a pale blue, hair a dark red, nose green, lips purple, and no matter what their clothes color were they were all in an embarrasing dark yellow green. Not to mention their voices were small like Harry's child voice.

Lily too but James made her clothes color pink for a more stand out color. All the dye was in the food of course.

When lily spotted the Marauders they stopped laughing but then she noticed Harry. Well he couldn't stop falling off his chair with uncontrollable laughter. Lily lit up in fumes as she marched to her son who noticed her and took off immediatly. He was running hard when he remembered James lent Harry the cloak for today so he slid it on and hid until everyone in the great hall turned normal and after they stopped laughing from that chaos, they went on with their normal lives except Lily was looking for Harry, keeping her eyes on James often to see if he would appear next to him. When Lily gave up and headed for the common room Harry revealed himself to James and the others.

"Bloody hell Harry. I should have told you to stop laughing. Now Lily really is gonna kill him. Or me!" James blurted when they were in the Boys bathroom. Harry blushed and retold them of what Lily did when he snuck off this morning and afternoon. "I'm not gonna get spanked again!" Harry said a bit mad and mostly embarrasing he actually got spanked. Sadly though Remus told him he had to get it over with and with that they dragged him literally to the common room where Lily awaited.

"Hi Lils-" James said but was interupted as Sirius tried to cover for Harry, "Look Evans, it wasn't the kids fault! He was just laughing honest..." but he gave a stop when she held up a certain potion givin to Harry to copy his voice, "nicked it from Harry's bags. I figured you three would leave a mistake for once and heres my proof." Harry blushed on how stupid they made that mistake, so he hid behind James frightened what Lily was going to do to him.

Lily walked over to Harry but James stopped her, "Look don't spank Harry if your gonna. He doesn't diserve it he is a kid for crying out loud!"

Lily looked at James and muttered, "Well I won't spank him again then but I will do something else." She walked up to him knelt down and said,"Your Grounded from seeing to them for the remainder of Today and tomorrow." with this Harry's heart sank. "N-no!" Harry pouted not caring if he sounded Childish again. He got and ran up to the boy dormitory as fast as he could. He laid there quietly until he slowly drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

The next day Harry awoken early. He quietly woke up James and told him he had an idea to avoid lily.

"The Room of Requirements! I'll show you ina sec. What do you say d-daddy?" Harry whispered. He was happier saying Daddy and Mummy more than ever now.

James let out a chuckle and got up to get dressed. He woke up Remus while Harry jumped on top of Sirius to wake him up. Both came up quickly and James told thim Harry's idea of avoiding not only classes but hiding Harry. "Room Of Requirements?" said Remus and Sirius in union.

"I uh-heard two girls talking bout it while exporing and running round yesterday," Harry lied talking hyperly. "You walk by tis door 3 times and you wis for a pace ike wha they said, to pactice potions and you gotsa think reallly hard bouts it. Well tat's what I heard."

James and Sirius laughed hysterically from hearing Harry's words of This to tis and place to pace and such. Remus told Harry not to pay attention to them. Harry blushed but knew it was wise to talk like well a child. as well as his voice didn't help him much either. He sounded like a baby if you asked him yourself.

Slowly James spoke up, "firstly I will go check downstairs for anysign of lily. I'll be back."

Slowly the snuck downstairs and spotted no sign of lily. He sighed of relief but Remus then suggested Sirius and James go under invisibilaty cloak and sirius come back for Remus and Harry. Since Harry could hang on James' back The three went to the place Harry told them about.

"Merlins beard it worked!" blurted Sirius out when all four had arrived at the place and Harry had walked past 3 times thinking, "I need a personal Marauders Hide out, for the Marauders to plan their pranks and a place for me to hide from my mum.

There were 4 beds all Gryfindoor layout and 3 recliners, plus a nice comfy couch along with a common room style only it came with a kitchen to Sirius's liking. As well as Remus' favorite the Library. James liking of a battle floor and Harry's liking, a common room like house to hide in.

They spent the whole day in there, amused they were skipping classes but before all this they told dumbledore they would take charge of Harry all day today and Lily got tomorrow. Harry got nervous at that part though.

James however got Harry out of that thought when whispering something to Sirius and Sirius pounced on Harry in his dog form licking his face.

"Hey... Harry you need a Marauder name now that you've been with us. That Prank yesterday was like a test. How about..." James wondered into thought about a name for his future son.

" How about... Prongsy! For being the son of Prongs." Remus laughed. James and Harry blushed at this but were outnumbered by Sirius.

"So your Prongsy now Harry." James said after everyone finished there laughing. Harry nodded and eventually just laid on the sofa reading a book of quidditch. James and Sirius began pigging out while as Remus began writing a parcel to his mum at the desk.

Suddenly out of nowhere a phoenix popped out and landed on the sofa. Harry who was caught off guard, stared at the phoenix like it was about to attack him.

"Harry, James, Sirius, Remus. Pleasure if I must say." Came a voice once a man came out of nowhere. "Professor Dumbledore!" the four called out in union.

"As you see, Lily has been looking around the castle for young Harry here and I advice that you keep him hidden for now." He chuckled. They knew he was teasing when it came to the Marauders and their fascinating ways of hiding from a Head Girl or Prefect.

"I am surprised you four had found the Room of Requirements though. However I advice for you to return tomorrow for you have told me that Lily will take Harry tomorrow. I just camed here to send you three your dailey homework for today." and he set the papers down and left.

"Wonder how he knew."

"More importantly what's lily gonna do to me?" Harry said uneasy.

"Don't worry your mum is harder on James than on anyone she has ever met. Like when she kicked him in the spot and hexed him into a sloth." Mocked Sirius and everyone except James laughed so hard it took them half an hour to stop.

About 10minutes till dinner the boys left the room leaving a spell that would make sure that the boys could get in easily by themselves. Well the same room I suppose.

and headed off for dinner. Eventually after entering the Great Hall and sitting down trying to hide Harry. It hadn't worked.

"Lily-kins!" James exclaimed. The others around them turned to look at another turn down from lily saddly lily ignored it this time and replied with something else on her mind, she was looking at Harry, "You do know I'm taking care of Harry tomorrow and if you hide him again tomorrow i will make sure you Marauders never see again!"


	3. Friendship meets Family

Chapter 3

After dinner the four raced up to the common room to find Lily sitting in a chair waiting.

"What are you waiting for, Evans?" Sirius replied.

Lily jumped surprised they entered and turned to spot Harry hanging onto James's hand and hiding behind his legs.

"Well?" Remus began surprised Lily was doing nothing but staring at Harry.

"Lils, if you don't wake in 5 seconds I will kiss you!" James shouted happy if she didn't wake but she did.

"You will do no such thing!" Lily said and turned her head on them, "I stayed here to see if Harry was alright, How you three managed to hide him from me ALL day is unbelievable."

They sighed but looked at Harry who somehow found himself asleep against his Father's legs.

James smiled and carried Harry to bed.

Once Harry was comforted in his bed the Marauders sat on James's bed and discussed their regular day, "Prongs, Harry is living proof that Evens will marry you! She's getting less angrier at you now and that's saying something."

James looked at his pillow pretending to find it fascinating. Sirius and Remus gave up and went to sleep as James laid there thinking to himself until he found himself asleep too.

The Next Day to everyone but Harry and the Marauder's delight was Saturday. For Lily wouldn't let them see Harry for half the day today.

"So what do you want to do today sweetie?" Lily replied looking at Harry who was sitting on a recliner trying to bore himself to sleep. So far it was working.

Harry mummbled but unfortunetly Lily heard, "See daddy..."

She sighed and to Harry's surprised picked him up pulling him up into a hug. "How about a stroll around the lake?" she asked. Harry nodded glad there was something to do at least.

It was actually enjoyable to Harry. They sat under a shady tree watching birds, Lily showing Harry (Althought he already knows how to use magic and all) enjoyable spells like levitating and transfigurations. They dipped their feet in the water and talked until dinner was about to start. Lily grabbed hold of her son's hand and they walked into the great hall. Harry was happy to sit by his father and friends finally.

"So how'd the day go by Prongsy?" Sirius asked. James and Remus were playing Exploding Snaps when Harry answered ina whisper, " Good. Mummy and me were outside for a while." Sirius laughed and patted Harry on the head making him blush.

"Lils! Be my flower!" smirked James. Lily rolled her eyes, hugged Harry a G'night, and went upstairs for the night.

"I wish that hug was for me." James said in a mock tone. Remus and Sirius laughed while Harry yawned.

"C'mon Harry, let's get you to bed." James said grabbing Harry's hand and walking him to the Common room. behind them were a shocked Remus and Sirius thinking that this wasn't the real james they were watching! James would never be responcible or would he?

That night as Harry was put to bed James snuck down to the common room around 2 am to find 2 mysterious people pop out of nowhere almost giving him a heart attack.

"Merlin's beard who the bloody hell are you two!"

"Harry!? What happened to your eyes?" cried out loud the bushy brown haired female. The two suddenly gasped in realization that it was James Potter instead of their mate Harry Potter.

"We need to see professor Dumbledore immediatly!" blurted the red headed boy.

The three went up to the Headmaster's office and when inside Dumbledore replied, "Well Mr.Potter you may go back to your house hold room." with that he left and with a confusion on his face went to sleep. _How the bloody hell did this happen?_ he thought before he past out.

"Well you see we were in the common room and found a time turner by accident which went off all of a sudden. Is Harry James Potter here sir?" Hermione said.

Dumbledore sighed and answered her, "Yes he is my dear, but not at his real age. He is originaly 16 correct?" the two nodded, "He has accidentaly come here with a mistaken potion and wound up formed into his childhood of five years old. He is pretending to be just that, a five-year-old because age is the only thing remembered with a wizard, when transformed into a previous childhood. So I advise you to treat him one in public for it seems you three can't return home until the time is right at the end of this year. Now I assume you two are a gryfindoor. James Potter and Lily Evans are head boy and girl so they will be showing you around. Please continue your second year here please. Now you are excused. G'night you two."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the office and up to the common room trying to take in what just happened.

"So.. Harry is here as a five-year-old being raised here by his future parents. I am guessing we just have to wait till the end of this year to go back Ron."

With that they headed up to the dormitories and slept. Dumbledore already had two trunks for them.

The next day was Sunday to Harry and the Marauders delight.

"Shall we head up to the Marauder's room Prongsy?" Sirius laughed. Harry nodded and was about to leave the common room exit when he heard his name being called.

He turned around to spot them.

"Ron! 'Mione! How'd you get here?" he blurted. James Remus and Sirius turned too to spot a bushy brown haired witch and a red headed wizard.

The two shook their heads unbelieving Harry was so small compared to them now.

"Accidentaly. A time turner appeared out of nowhere and hit us thus pushing us here. But never mind that, How've you've been Harry." Ron said laughing.

Harry smiled and ran to give them a big hug but James stood in front of him blocking him from view.

"How do you two know Harry. You two are both sixth years by your appearances and yet you know a five-year-old boy who doesn't go to hogwarts yet. What are your names. Your from the future I presume."

Ron and Hermion looked at Harry who turned away, "Well we helped raise Harry a bit. I'm Hermione and this is Ron. We are from the future, 20 yrs to be exact. We are sixth years yes, but we are Harry's friends." They all looked at Harry who blushed yet nodded. James stood aside letting the three hug and then suggested, "Well you two should talk to Lily she knows about Harry as well and she can tell you everything. Now if you excuse us we are taking Harry somewhere." and with this they left.

Harry sat down on the sofa and sighed, "Hope they don't get mad." he thought.

The marauders hung out in the room for quite a while until Dinner. Harry was obviously running around the room and chasing a jinxed snitch on foot.

When dinner rang about Harry sat between Hermione and James with Ron Lily Sirius and Remus around him. Anney looked at the new two pair and said, "Two exchanged students I bet."

Dumbledore began his speech a few minutes shortly after McGonagall had brought Ron and Hermione with her, "Welcome Students, As you see we have two new students here, both will be in Gryfindoor and in sixth years. Please Welcome Hermione Granger and Ron Weley." They nodded (Ron had his last name changed because of his father here.)

When they finished eating the marauders relaxed in the common room waiting for Ron Hermione and Lily to arrive.

"So that's how he's been doing." Lily said coming in.

To everyone's guess they asked how Harry was.

Harry felt like playing around so he snuck behind James and quietly hid there under a pillow, glad he was small enough.

"Where's Harry anyways?" Ron asked looking around.

Everyone suddenly became shocked until Harry had burst out from behind James who sat on him. James had fallen off the couch hitting his head on a coffee table. Sirius toppled over laughing, Remus was smirking because he witnessed Harry there before, Lily Ron and Hermione were surpressing a giggle as James finally realized that was Harry. "Nobody plays a prank on me!" and he smirked pinning Harry there and tickling him until Harry blurted out, "Okay-Okay-you-win-daddy!"

When everyone had calmed down they relaxed around the common room seatings. Harry was happily in Lily's arms. His head lying softly on his mother's chest. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry in awe and happiness as he finally got his mother and father love he diserved. Sirius and Remus were snickering as they had finished telling Hermione and Ron about what Harry has been doing in his time with the past. Lily was too occupied with her son, rocking to and fro that she didn't care what she heard.

"Harry is very brilliant, finding us Marauders a new hidden place." James said careful with his mentioning to Lily of the Room of Requirements.

"Plus that prank using Harry's voice to copy with was outstandingly great!" Remus replied. Lily didn't care anymore about that prank thankfully.

Sirius smirked when it was his turn to tell, "Harry even got a nickname from us Marauders, seeing as he is attached to James even more we called him Prongsy!"

James and Remus said in union a bit annoyed, "You call him that. We call him Harry."

When they finished talking about Harry they were immediatly stopped by a small little snore heard from the sleeping Harry who was asleep on his mother's lap.

"I'll let him sleep here for a bit." She whispered and smiled. Hermione and Ron were holding back their emotions of happiness for Harry to finally feel his mother's comfort. James Remus and Sirius smiled at Harry then went onward to a game competition of Wizards chess. Ron immediatly joined leaving Hermione Lily and a sleeping Harry on the other side of the room.

Hermione and Lily were chatting for quite awhile until Lily felt something Hot and feeling concern she placed her hand on his forehead _immediate reactions of a mother_. Everyone came running to Lily after hearing her give a screech.

"He is running a fever. A very high Fever!" she whispered, Harry had let out a scream in his sleep making bit of tears run down her face.

Quickly she raised him up in a more comfortable position as they all ran as fast as they could to Madam Pomfrey.

The school nurse was about to burst out a yell of scolding when she suddenly heard Harry scream yet again of pain.

Lily levitated him to a soft bed as Pomfrey immediatly examined him with her wand looking at the results, "He is under a very bad curse. The Crucia Curse. It was implanted in to him in his sleep for some unexplainable reason but he should calm down in a minute or two but his fever will still remain high i am guessing. "

Lily and James were on opposite sides of Harry each, Ron and Hermione next to them, Sirius and Remus at the edge of the bed. All were worried fiercly hearing Harry non stop screams but shortly they fell into a silence. Harry began to change his expression into a peacefull sleep as his temperature stayed around the same rate.

Eventually Dumbledore came in addressing to them to go to their Dormitories and sleep.

"Harry will be fine until morning. But Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley (He said that since they all knew it was him) please remain here for just a second no less."

When Lily James Sirius and Remus had left to the common room Dumbledore began his questioning, "Has Harry been under this curse before?" The two nodded.

"Care to explain the details of Harry's little life."

They sighed and began a very very VERY long story of each year Harry somehow finding himself facing the Dark Arts.

Sorcerors Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Peter Pettigrew and death eaters, Voldemort himself and Triwizard Competition, Dumbledore's death, Snape.

Shortly the next day Harry woke up to everyone surrounding his bedside. All except Hermione and Lily who had been forced to go with Anney to have a little fresh air.

"Gave us quite a scare kiddo last night. Wanna talk about it?" Remus said. Harry thought for a moment

"I-i don't know I saw a light appear in the darkness and suddenly I felt hot and it hurt." Harry answered telling what he really could only remember.

They just gave a shrug and gave up for now.

When the girls came back in, Anney had to leave so they enjoyed their daily chatting.

James suddenly ,from his laying position to a sitting position immediatly, roared a suggestion, "Let's have a game of Quidditch like a big match, I can teach you Harry!" Harry and Ron quickly and quietly exchanged smirks, they didn't know Harry was the best seeker in Hogwarts.

It took awhile to find quidditch robes to fit Harry but after awhile a lot of students happened to see and joined the competition, others came to watch. James laughed and picked a few players. "Now first lets play a player vs player one. Seeker vs Seeker. So Harry vs me! Don't worry I won't cheat kiddo." James said getting too full of himself. Ron suddenly burst out laughing once Harry said, "I hope I do well I only got to play a game once!" Harry inwardly smirked after his father had supposedly 'taught him'. He gave a shy smile to his father.

Once the two were on the field where everyone was watching, Someone began commenting, "Little Potter against Potter." a whistle was heard, snitch released, and the two had begun their search.(Surprisingly almost all of hogwarts including teachers came to watch because of the excitement of watching little Harry playing.)

To everyone's shock Harry had noticed the Snitch first, he did a U-Turn around a post and caught it without hurting himself all in 20minutes.

James was confused but picked Harry up and congradulated him on beating him.

"Lily-Flower! Go out with me?" James yelled. Lily turned her head away to Harry's dissapointment.

Harry mounted his broomstick for the first game and by the time their little competition ended Harry's team had beaten James's team every time.

"That was just luck, and his father's genes!" James exclaimed. Harry was sitting in Lily's lap again while Sirius was challenging Ron to Wizards chess. Remus and Hermione were discussing their interest as to Lily James and Harry were in their own conversation.

"That was my first time playing a quidditch game! it was so fun!" fibbed Harry. It was all too easy because they went easy on him for being small.

"James admit it. Harry is obviously smarter, cuter, and sweeter than you..." Lily said laughing. Harry decided to have some fun,so he climbed down from his mother's lap, and snuck down to watch Sirius lose to Ron. When they finished their rounds Hermione and Remus finished talking and everyone was in silence until they heard a mumble behind James and suddenly a firecracker went off on his shoe.

"Mother of Merlin!" screeched James as he tried to get it out.

When he finally got it out he looked for the culprit but couldn't find Harry. everyone searched for a bit and finally found him asleep under the table that James was behind.

James smiled and carried him to bed again.

The Marauders were in the common room, Harry snuck downstairs quietly and was about to surprise them when he heard, "Harry is a cool kid and all being Prongs's son but he is kind of well, fibbing about something and it is annoying me." whispered Sirius.

James had nodded and said, "Well he is hiding a secret on alot but I'm getting a bit annoyed with that prank he pulled, that was wandless magic!"

Remus replied quickly, "I tend to find out but first we have to take care of him, even if he is being a burden."

Harry almost began sobbing but ran upstairs before he heard the rest ("Remus! How can you think Harry is a burden? He is an awesome prankster and you know he is like one of us.") Harry wrapped his knees up to his chest and cried into his knees. He didn't know what to do. Instead he slipped open his trunk pulling his book that had pictures of Marauders out, using wandless magic and teleported out. It was his favorite ways out, portkeys.

Somehow he found himself inside the forbiddon forest. Harry stayed pinning himself to a tree. "I shouldn't be a burden to them..." Harry said to himself. He finally went to sleep under the dark tree. Not knowing it was now morning. He didn't know what hit him suddenly when a death eater appeared out of nowhere. "A tasty meal I see here." claimed the werewolf, Fenrir GreyBack. Harry whimpered inspite of himself. But before Harry could do any wandless magic, Greyback pinned Him to the floor clawing at him getting ready to take a bite any second. Harry couldn't help but scream when the claws cut into him completely deep in his wrist. Greyback didn't have time to think as well when one a spell had hit him out of nowhere. Well three stunning ones. "Harry! Remus grab Harry. Sirius get the Headmaster!" claimed James. Remus didn't reject but grabbed Harry gently, and carried him out of the forest. Dumbledore was there in seconds to see an unconscious Harry bleeding. THey took him to the hospital wing when they remembered James was in the forest!

James Pov

"Greyback! You should know when you mess with him your messing with me." I said. I sent him a Stunning Spell before he could think. Immediatly after awhile Greyback was taken to Azkaban.

"Harry, kiddo, are you okay?" I pleaded once I found Harry in the patients closest bed.

"He is fine, just needs rest is all. But I do find it interesting how he got to the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eye. He only ever does that when he is interested in someone. He did that to Lily and me on our first years.

Lily began sobbing not knowing what else to do. I wrapped my arms around her telling her everything would be okay.

Suddenly I heard a whimper and looking down I find harry slowly waking up. "Thank Merlin your awake!" Lily nearly shouted. I sighed of relief, I rumpled up his hair and smiled at him.

"Why were you in the forbidden forest kiddo?" I asked out of pure concern and instinct. Harry looked suddenly as though he came back down to the wizarding world. "I-ii..." was all I could get out of him.

Remus used his instinct and tried to reason it out of him, "Harry were you running away?" Harry nodded slowly. Lily and Sirius were in Shock. You could say I was on the verge of yelling but remained calm by asking, "Why on earth were you running away?"

Good thing Hermione and Ron weren't here I guess.

Suddenly Harry silenty tried to hold back his tears, I picked him up from his bed and rocked him around for abit until he was calm again. "I-ii... I thought I was a b-burder to you..." whispered Harry. I shot a glare at Remus and mouthed, He-Heard-You!

"Harry, kiddo! You are not a burden at all! I guess you only heard Remus talk. You know what? Sirius said after that, 'Remus! How can you think Harry is a burden? He is an awesome prankster and you know he is like one of us.' Don't ever think you are a burden son." I calmed him down. He smiled at me as I gave him the most lovingest hug I could manage.


	4. Slytherins and the Potters

**Chapter 4**

A month had past raising Harry since his visit. Each Marauder and Lily had each their own day at raising Harry. Lily-Monday,Remus-Tuesday,Sirius-Wednesday, Lily and James- Thursday,James-Friday, Everyone-Sunday and Saturday._Hermione and Ron had found their way to the future by accident and were now gone while Harry remained.They stumbled on a timeturner and turned it without thinking causing them to go to the future_.

Harry had apologized to his mother and father for running away. Remus had apologized to Harry for what he said. So now everyone was happy. Especially when Lily gives into James, Sirius falls in love with Anney and Anney as likes sirius, Remus goes out with Tonks finally.

Today was Wednesday, Harry decided to tease Sirius by running out to the grounds. Harry was laughing alot by the time he made it to the Quidditch Pitch.

Unfortunetly he had been caught by the hand. He thought it was Sirius but when he turned around it was..Snape!

"The little Potter Cousin. Well how nice of you to come on by." Snape hissed. Harry mummbled to himself and without knowing it stunned snape.

"Get the kid." was all Harry could hear from an almost identical twin to Draco. Harry was suddenly pinned to the floor then without knowing it he was stunned by _Stupify._

Lucious Malfoy walked up to the boy imprisoned in the Slytherin's changing room and looked at his features closely. "I think we should obliviate his whole memory and hide him from his _cousin_. "

With that they obliviated Harry's whole life memory leaving the boy completely confused. He had begun crying not even knowing who he was. "Very good. Now lock him up in the common room."

Meanwhile Everyone returned to the common room to find an upset Sirius.

"It's all my fault! Harry and me were 'playing hide and seek' when he disappeared. I can't find him anywhere!!" Sirius had yelled almost every Gryfindoor heard. Fortunetly they all had pitched in even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws while the Slytherins snickered knowing where the school's favorite little hero was.

Lily and James began worrying completely out of their minds. Suddenly Sirius burst out into the Great Hall _where ravenclaw teachers hufflepuff and gryfindoor students were holding their base for their search party_. "I know where Harry sorta is! I slipped Truth potion into Snapes drink and he told me, They obliviated Harry's memory and are holding him in Slytherins Common Room!" Proffesor Slughorn became furious and stormed into his house's common room to find almost all the slytherins partying. "POINTS WILL BE TAKEN IF ONE OF YOU WONT EXPLAIN AS TO WHERE THE CHILD IS?" he yelled. Unfortunetly for Slytherins Snape blurted it out, "In the boys dormitory!" They eyed Snape as he whispered them. Sirius had slipped him an extra dose making him, (where he wants to or not) blurt out the truth if asked a question.

Slughorn opened the room to find to his astonishment a young little boy bruised up sleeping in a corner where it held an anti magic shield from the inside. Slughorn countered it and carried the boy to the great hall deducting nearly 300 points from them for harming a child and kidnapping him thus breaking the ministries rules, thus they all recieved detention with Mcgonagall for the rest of the year.

When Slughorn entered the room he saw the nearly emptied slytherin hour glass and sighed, "I deducted 300 points, gave them a year detention for this. Be happy McGonaGall. I found the boy." Everyone half cheered half gasped as they saw Harry very harmed.

They took him to St.Mundugus for further healing. Lily and the Marauders sat next to his bed crying lots when they found out Harry had lost his memory. But they hoped he would gain it again somehow.

When Harry woke he screamed quickly before he put on his glasses, "Dun cwurse mwe gain!" Lily cried harder as she wrapped her arms around him, rocking him back and forth as she pulled him on her lap. Harry asked quickly, "Who ware woo?" James was about to bawl but stopped himself so he could explain, "You are my son and that woman's too. This is your Godfather Sirius and uncle-like Remus. Do you remember anything?" Harry shook his head but then suddenly began crying something obviously clicked in his brain causing him to remember. "I member now!" Harry whispered turning his head away from them all crying. Lily smiled finally and hugged her precious son closely to her chest. "Im sowwy I was paying wit Padfoot (Lately Harry started caling them by their marauder names except James) when that man, moony saved me from fore, he-he obiviated me. Mafoy put tat cuse on me!" James wrapped his arms around Harry taking him from his mother and placing Harry on his lap.

Harry fiddled with his father's robes and eventually hadn't noticed he fell asleep.

The next day Harry woke up in his bed. He was happy he made it back again however he still had a broken ankle from the slytherin's kidnapping.

James noticed Harry was awake and picked him up, carrying him to a nice long sofa cushion in the common room. The gryfindoors smiled at Harry glad he was okay but furious about the slytherins harming him.

"Hey Harry wanna know something sweetie?" Lily laughed. Harry looked at Lily and nodded. "Your daddy has decided to take you to your grandparents for the holidays since it's about to start in two more days!" Harry looked astonished.

"Yay!" was all Harry could come up with along with his humungus smile.

James laughed and played with Harry for a bit while Lily read to him. Harry was actually listening happily, he after all never had heard any wizard children stories before.

When dinner time had come Lily carried Harry to a seat and sat next to him. Anney sat next to her, James next to Harry's other side, Remus and Sirius across from them.

"He gained his memory back?" asked Anney. Lily nodded kissing the top of her son's hair. James smiled and snuck a kiss at Lily's cheek. Anney blew an air kiss at Sirius who returned it. Remus stared at tonks who came in and sat next to him kissing his lips tenderly.

Two Days had finally past and everyone was beginning to leave for their trips. James had Harry's stuff packed and set him down in an Empty Compartment while he loaded his as well. The others just now had entered the Compartment when the train left. Harry stared out the window for awhile thinking of Ginny.

"Harry, Kiddo wake up! We're here." whispered James. He carried Harry outside and handed him over to his parents. "So this is little Harry!" exclaimed Mrs.Potter.

Harry smiled at her. She was surely beautiful. "H-hi Granny!" Harry exclaimed loving this already. "Hello Sweetie. Ready to go?" Harry nodded as Mr.Potter loaded everyones shrunken Trunks into the car and everyone climbed into the back. Harry was in James's lap playing with his robes until they got to the Potter Manor.

The place was gorgeous. 5 Bedrooms (Harry would be sharing one with Remus, considering they didn't want him to be alone plus Lily was staying too.) 4bathrooms, a pool indoor room, play room, living room, dining room, Kitchen, two House Elves at service, and best of all the two fireplaces that dazzled the living room.

"It's so pretty!!!" exclaimed Harry looking at it all. Mrs.Potter laughed and helped Harry get settled in one of the guest rooms. With a flick of her wand she composed the plain empty room into almost an exact replica of the Gryfindoor Dormitory, except Harry's side had a touch of snitches quaffles and bludgers on his bedsheats and coloring. "To make everyone feel at home." she replied leaving Harry in his bed. Remus had come up later and unpacked. He smiled at Harry who was asleep as usual. For some reason he seemed to be always tired now that he was 5.

Later in the night everyone was downstairs except the sleeping Harry who finally woken up. Harry ruffled his hair, drowsily and poped on a light and began to read his favorite wizard's children's book.

When he finished rereading it he settled himself and watched a game of quidditch taking place on his walls and finally found himself asleep again.

When mourning came around Harry found himself on a couch in the living room with Lily stroking his hair. James sitting in a recliner playing mini Quidditch. Remus was sitting next to Lily reading.

"Mourning sleepyhead." Lily whispered. Harry pulled himself up as Lily set him on her lap.

"So he's finally awake. This calls for some fun!" commented James who had just beat Sirius. Remus laughed as Sirius turned into his animangus and toppled James. Lily rested her head on Harry's hair and kissed him softly. Remus got up and went to take a nice hot bath for his ease.

"Well Good Mourning Harry!" claimed Mrs.Potter when she walked in to find her grandson in Lily's lap fiddling with his robes and messing up his hair. "Honestly! James does that every single minute he sees a girl but you just do that out of habit i'm wondering."

Everyone looked as Harry had blushed putting his hand down from his hair. James smiled and argued back playfully, "Mum! I do mine out of habit as well not because of seeing girls! Then I'd be doing that every second considering Lily here." His mother smiled and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

When Remus got back Harry wanted to take a bath as well so he asked to charm him two crutches but his mother embarresly marked she would bathe him instead. Harry blushed beyond compare but just nodded softly. When the two reached the bathroom Lily undressed him from his robes and helped him into the hot warming water. During the scrubbing she came to find a far deep scar on his side she had never noticed before. As well as one on his back, knee, and foot. She never would have known anyways for Harry had always worn long robes that covered them.

She decided not to push him yet on the questions at the moment. When she finished cleaning him she wrapped Harry in a towel and dressed him in a pair of clean jeans, a long T-Shirt, and white socks so he wouldn't freeze.

When they reached the living room James asked to take him from her and she agreed setting Harry on his lap. Fortunetly for them Harry had fallen asleep in Lily's arm so she told them the markings she had found on his body. "Probably why he never wants to be bathed by someone I guess. Or it was just embarrasing someone did." Sirius smirked. Lily carefuly lifted up his shirt to uncover a remarkable scar on his back. She rolled his pant legs up to uncover the knee one, and finally his sock to uncover that.

"Blimey! I wonder what happened to Harry to have that cut so deeply into his body. Poor kid probably went through so much to tell us." James whispered not to wake his son up who was leaning against his father's chest dreaming peacefully. The Marauders and Lily spent an awful long time of the day talking about christmas with Harry when they all remembered, "We forgot to go Christmas Shopping!" Remus shouted nearly waking Harry up.

James gave Harry to Sirius and ran to his mother to ask to baby-sit Harry while they went Christmas Shopping. She nodded, took Harry from Sirius, and waved them a goodbye as they all flood to Diagon Alley with James's Father.

"M-mmummy..." whimpered Harry softly waking up. Mrs.Potter noticed the sleepy boy and went over to him and whispered, "Harry, Honey, Wake up. It's almost nightfall. Mummy and Daddy went with Padfoot and Moony somewhere for a short while okay?" Harry nodded and woke up completely energetic. He decided to roam around the potter mansion. Finding old Child Wizard's toys that looked dazzling to play with. He spent a good three hours in the living room playing with the Animangus-Guess-Who game when Lily James Remus and Sirius popped in with Mr.Potter behind them. They all smiled at Harry who hadn't noticed them yet because he was trying to find what form he would be. Lily and James Surprised him shortly by picking him up and putting him in the middle of the two. "Mummy! Daddy! Ima phoenix!" cried Harry with glee. James laughed claiming, "Congrats kiddo. Did you know your mum is an Owl." Lily beamed and replied to that, "Your Father is a stag. Padfoot is a pup-"

"A Pup? You mean a grim!" commented Sirius. Remus laughed but noone told his and he sighed of relief. He wasn't sure if Lily would want Remus to have his uncovered to Harry. _Surely the kid would be scared of me! _Thought Remus.

Eventually Mrs.Potter had gave away a they-needed-to-wrap-presents-so-Harry-wouldn't-know-look.

Harry found a book in the Potter Playroom called Tales of Beedle the Bard. He sat himself on the floor next to the book shelf.

Harry finding it fascinating began reading...

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight_-

"Harry! What on earth are you reading?" came a voice who grabbed hold of the book and looking at it. Her face went a bit pale when she replied, "You shouldn't be reading this sweetie. Come on it's dinner time anyways."

She picked Harry up and carried him to dinner while replacing the book on a high shelf.


	5. A little fun

Chapter 5

When Lily set Harry down on a chair and sat next to him James looked up to see a furious looking Lily and an embarrassed Harry. "Wonder what happened to you lot?" he laughed. Harry didn't eat but asked if he could go lie down. Mrs.Potter said yes and carried him to his bed. She checked over him and then went back stairs to dinner.

Suddenly Harry woke up in the middle of the night aware that Remus was missing. Smiling remembering that tonight was a full moon, Harry limped his way downstairs and out the front door. He suddenly noticed a little shack around in the woods and feeling curious went to check it out. Harry was halfway in the forest to the shack when a grim appeared in front of him. Scaring him so much that he lost balance and fell to the ground. Sirius and James transformed into their selves and began scolding Harry, "You shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night."

But Harry argued back, "Why you here den!? Moony wan't in bed so I wen esporing."

It was a good excuse. Unfortunetly James picked up Harry and carried him to Lily's room. He woke her up and told her Harry was trying to see Remus. Lily knew Remus's ''Problems" at least.

Lily moaned and grabbed hold of Harry pulling him up to her bed. "Sleep with me then Sweetie." she whispered. Harry had forgotten he was trying to see the forest but was overcome by sleepiness he fell asleep in his mother's bed, Lily grasping firmly onto Harry. Asleep.

Once morning awoke Harry was still asleep so Lily carried him downstairs and laid him on the couch, and went to eat breakfast.

"Erm... Harry has gotten quite silly this week." lily laughed thinking of all the stuff he had been doing.

"What hapened to Harry last night?" Remus asked firmly frowning.

"He well... tried to see you while you were a werewolf but he didn't find out at least. We made him go to bed with Lily so he wouldn't. I guess he is just tired now." James answered smiling.

Sirius suddenly came bursting into the kitchen with his usual twinkle in his eyes, "I have a great idea! Teach Harry to be an animangus!" he said. Lily James and Remus sighed shaking their heads a no.

"As much as we want to but, Phoenixs can get away with things as in they flash anywhere. We'll lose sight of him if he learns to. Plus the only one that can fly too is Lily." James simply answered.

Suddenly they heard a whimper and turned their heads to see Harry slowly waking up. James smiled and went over to his son and carried him over to the Breakfast table.

Lily smiled in awe.

When everyone finished breakfast Lily suggested they teach Harry basic things. So they had "Taught" Harry about werewolves, Elves, Witches, Wizards, and ect. Harry nodded in bore but pretended to be interested.

"Dinner!" called Mrs. Potter.

When dinner had been finished and bedtime occured Harry felt extremely bored so when he thought everyone was asleep he hopped out of bed and limped his way into the Potter's library but was eventually caught by Mrs. Potter.

"Harry, why don't you tell me how old you really are?" she said laughing.

"16..." he whispered but she heard.

"I see, Dumbledore told me you were actually from the future and all and that you are older than what you look like." she smiled.

Harry sighed and just nodded allowing her to pick him up and carry him to bed.

It had been almost a whole year clearly since he travelled to the past and staged himself as a five-year-old. He just enjoyed being loved by James and Lily he had forgotten he was even sixteen.

But it was worth acting like a five-year-old. Like he had recieved a second chance. Perhaps that potion class screw up wasn't so bad afterall. But he knew he had to go back by the end of the year. He knew Dumbledore already created a potion to send him back. The one thing on his mind was this: Does Voldemort even know Harry was in the past? Surely old Tom would love this chance to kill him now that he was weak in the body, then again he never got to test his power being in this childhood body and all. He was sincerely skinny now that he looked at it. Molly would faint if she saw how skinny his body was as a five year old. This thought made Harry snicker as Mrs. Potter rested Harry onto his bed and pull the covers over him.

For now... He would have to test it when noone was watching him. Harry suddenly tried very hard to not laugh at a train of thought that just occured;

The wizarding World's savior who could do wandless magic, defied Voldemort every time which was what 20? HE also recieved order of Merlin class 1t class onrary Member of Defense force Defense league Thirty time winner of Witchy Weekley's talented wizard and golden boy of Daily Prophet.. was being baby sat and scolded every day by almost everyone around him...as a five year old.

Harry snorted at the thought. The Dailey Prophet would be having a field day if they heard about all this. He sat there in the bed and stared at the ceiling with interest, until he slowly fell asleep...

In the morning he awoke to Remus lightly shaking him up. He quickly got himself changed and grasped Remus' hand as they went downstairs. Harry currently think abou how amazing he was able to pull this off. He remembered Dumbledore saying the age is what the qizard remembers when oblivated. He knew why... You could only obliviate his real identity and replace it, but they always would remember they were with a small child. If you said he was 15 or something and they only remembered the body in their memories, well they would wonder. Confusing? Well everything is always confusing, Harry scolded himself as he ate a small egg and a few pieces of toast. His mind began to drift off and wondered what Hermione and Ron were currently doing... Snogging or Shagging in a room pehaps? This thought got Harry to inwardly chuckle. He wouldn't put it past those two.

The happy wanderings were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry wondered who it could be as he peered around a corner and looked as James opened the door. What he saw made his jaw drop at who it was...

------

I know it is short. This took me forever to find as I wondered where this chapter went. I added a little and will be rewriting this story eventually. So far I will not abandon any of my stories. I promise I will update a chapter with in a month as the latest. R&R and tell me if you want this story continued or so.


	6. Returning to my Home

(This is an AU story of course.)

It was nonother than Severus Snape. _His _Professor from _his_ time!

"I am here to see Mr. Harry Potter." said Snape blankly.

"Uh - Okay." James said and went to fetch Harry. He found the said boy hiding behind the corner and promptly picked him up and carried him to Snape. He set him down on the couch as the man sat in front of Harry.

"If you need anything, I will be in the kitchen. Just hollar Harry." James told the boy and left the room.

"Snape." growled Harry, "what the bloody hell are you doing here."

"I am here to take you back. Although it is very amusing seeing the Boy-Who-Lived as a toddler."

"I am not a Toddler Snape. I am at least five now in this body." Harry retorted. This caught Snape by surprise. Snape stared at Harry, examining the toddler sized five-year-old body.

"Then why are you this size?"

"I'm the exact replica of what I looked like in my real childhood of course." retorted Harry before he could stop himself. He immediatly covered his mouth as Severus stared at him in surprise, before quickly going blank again.

"Indeed? Well, on to more pressing matters, the headmaster of our time has asked me to take you back after your foolish potion sent you to the place he knew you would be, but he hadn't told me how old you would be." Severus sneered.

"Fine then Snape, I am going to say good bye and we will leave." Harry snapped, though he felt torn between wanting to go back home and staying here.

Nevertheless, he got up and went into the kitchen to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily in there.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked in concern. Harry nodded, but sniffled a bit at what he had to tell them.

"The man is someone...from my real time. He has to take me back." Harry sniffled. The teens stood there shocked, "Today." Harry finished.

"Awe Harry!" Lily said as she ran to him and lifted him up in a flying hug, the others joined the big hug, sniffles here and there.

"I don't want to leave, but I got to." Harry cried.

"It's okay sweetie. I am sure you can see Moony and Padfoot when you go back... just remember..." James trailed off.

"James and I, your future father and mother, love you so much Harry and remember that please." Lily finished for him. Harry wiped at his spilling tears and nodded, recieving a small kiss on his cheek from Lily, followed by a hair tousel from James.

Lily set him down and went upstairs to gather his things. James and the others followed Harry into the living room.

Though, they noticed, unfortunetly, Severus Snape right off the bat.

"You Greasy Git!" Sirius said, never to actually think before babbling.

"Black." sneered Snape. James held an arm out to block Remus and Sirius.

"Severus." James said quietly, "thankyou for watching over Harry in the future for me and you are released from the Wizard's debt." This earned the room to go completely silence as Lily came in with Harry's backpack full of his clothes and toys.

"Hello Severus. I am glad to see you are the same in the future." Lily said to the older man. Snape looked at Lily and nodded, holding his tongue and grateful for Potter's thanks. Though he wasn't a man to do this, he finally seemed to come to sense about this and was finally released from the debt.

"Come Mr. Potter," Snape said to the small boy, picking him up, "Goodbye Lily... Goodbye Potter." and with that he left the four teens. Harry was looked over Snape's shoulder, smiling saddly at the Marauders and his mother. Though right now he felt wierd being carried by Snape of all people...

That didn't last long, as Snape pulled out a time turner, specially made, and strung it around them, activating it and with a pull at the naval, they reappeared at Hogwarts in their own timeline. Which was also Harry's sixth year...

--------

Hermione and Ron sighed once more, missing Harry more and more by the minute, it had been nearly a year with out him, as Harry was in the past. At least they knew he was happy, though they didn't know if he was still a child or not.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, as the two and him were in the office with Padfoot and Moony. The two teens and two adults whirrled around to see a blushing Harry walked in, in front of a smirking Severus Snape.

"Hello Headmaster," Harry said quietly. Harry blushed even more when noticing the adored looked of Hermione, an amused one from Moony, and a confused one from Ron and Padfoot.

"As you can see, Mr. Potter had gotten shrunk during his stay and is probably going to be like this until I make the cure which will be about five months." Snape sneered, causing Harry to groan at the thought of being this small still. He didn't mind it when he was with his parents, but now...

"I'll be happy to take Harry in for the meantime," Remus volunteered, "with Sirius watching on the full moons of course." Dumbledore simply nodded and excused everyone from his office. Hermione and Ron were still staring at Harry until finally Remus decided to pick Harry up since he was running slower. Harry felt normal as he always had been when Moony carried him in the past, so he just allowed himself to be carried until they reached the apparation point where the apparated to The burrow. Hermione and Ron already liscenced to apparate.

"Molly! Arthur!" yelled Sirius. In came the couple and they surely were taken by surprise upon seeing the 5-year-old Harry.

-----

**Very sorry to cut this chappie short but I am trying my best and just thought I'd update to keep you occupied. My writing has improved, as someone informed me in His Second Chance. I have been away and unable to put my full effort in my stories. But I am on Spring Break and I should be able to write more often for a bit. R&R and thankyou all for supporting! Since I am nearly running out of ideas and this story is coming to an end soon, anyone can take the story, but please tell me first so I can read it myself. I simply like reading these kind of plots.**


	7. A very stupid ending

**Chapter 7**

**Epilogue**

I am sorry to say that I have decided to end this story. This is a summary of what happens to Harry after he arrives at the burrow.

_Since the day Harry came back, he had been stuck like that until three years later. Severus Snape had found an antidote where Harry had aged back to his normal age of 20. He married Ginny Weasley and had defeated Voldemort at 24. _

_Harry will never forget his parents that helped give him childhood memories. He raised his son James, Albus, and daughter Lily up with Ginny. He never told them about it. He just told them fun things that happen. _

_During those three de-aged years, Molly had taken care of him. Harry had felt embarassed nearly everyday for a month because of the 'mollycoddling.' All Harry knew was, Molly sure loved children!_

I know that was lame and I know it was rushed and sloppy. I just have to quit this story because I ran completely out of energy on this story. But don't worry! The two other main stories will be continued.

Dreaming A Reality will be worked on.

His Second Chance will be worked on.

Time Travel Childhood - Completed.

Shouldn't have - Abandoned.

I'm really sorry to whoever disliked this ending I chose. Maybe I'll want to continue this again and write in the 3 years. If you want, pm me and tell me if you want to continue this story on. I really don't mind. But Pm me so I can tell reviwers, and read the story myself.

R&R and please, don't hate me.


End file.
